Dagnabbit!
by Squib101
Summary: Draco has a task to complete, but an epiphany will distract him. Will Draco face his problem, or will he fulfill his plan...Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP...altough, JKR, that would be a GREAT Xmas present._**

**_Author's note:_** if you guys like the story, or hate it, leave a comment. this was written for a friend, 'cause i don't really write Fanfic. The title of the Story and of this chapter are taken from the show _**The Middleman**_...and I don't own that either.

* * *

**_Did You Skinny-Dip in the Stupidity Pond?_**

There goes a teen, sulking about in his first day of his sixth year at Hogwarts. There goes an other teen, skipping about, having a jolly good time. A crier, a screamer, an almost killer. An artist, a no-longer lonesome.

Draco walked slowly to the Slythering common room. "Hi, Draco!" screamed a girl. What is this, Airheads Convention Day? Cried Draco, in his head, of course. It was Pansy Parkinson, not the smartest of girls, but a pureblood none the-less.

"Hi," he barked, Draco didn't have time for this. She didn't back away though. One would think after such cold greeting, she would give Draco his space. Again, let me tell you, she's not the brightest of the female population in this school. In the common room, Draco looked out the window admiring the underwater scene. When the Slythering started leaving for the feast, he held back. He ran to his dormitory and unrolled a piece of parchment. There he saw the instructions to fixing a cabinet, one that would make his task much easier.

He felt it would have been suspicious if he missed dinner. He walked to the Great hall, but he was interrupted by the soft sound of steps. He turned around and found a girl skipping towards him. She was in Ravenclaw. "Hi," she said in an enchanting tone.

He knew who she was! "I know who you are!" said Draco. She helped Scar-head and his friends in the Department of Mysteries. It was thanks to her and the rest he was now stuck without a father and with an impossible task.

He kept walking. He was expecting her to shout or to be insulted at his rudeness, but she wasn't. She was following him, humming and skipping. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm going to dinner, I'm not following you." she replied, just as calmly as when she had greeted him.

Draco kept walking. To his bad luck, he didn't see the very large stone-torch thingy, which has been at Hogwarts sense its creation. His excuse would be that mind was anywhere but in the present. He walked right into the damn thing. His head ached, damn stones and their hardness, Draco thought.

Luna leaned down. She was a bit worried about him; after all, he seemed to be in a great deal of pain. "Are you all right?" she quizzed.

"Stupendous! I do this every day!" he moaned, sarcastically (obviously).

"Well that would explain a lot, may be you should take a break from that hobby," Luna replied, quite innocently. To her surprise, and Draco's, he smiled.

Draco couldn't help himself; sarcasm is the best of humor. He looked up at her. She wasn't so bad. Most people would insult her only because she was always…what?… happy? There's nothing wrong with that. She skips and sings out of happiness. She's actually pretty, admired Draco. His face, Luna noticed, changed from a pleasant smiling one, to a mortified one. He looked as though he realized something awful.

He got up, despite the fact he could see duplicates of Luna. He turned around and walked away confused and scared. You're crazy, he assured himself, she's the one who put your father in Azkaban along that Scar-head idiot. But he couldn't shake away those thoughts of admirations towards her.

"Did I skinny dip in the stupidity pond?" whispered Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I want to apologise for taking so long to upload, I've been very busy._**

**_I figure that some readers may think the story is moving slow, but those readers must remember that these two characters are alien to each other, it would be a little too unrealistic to think they would make out in the second or third chapter._**

**_thank you to all who wrote reviews... _**

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing but the computer in which this story was written :D_**

_really, thank you._

**I know the chapters are not very long, but I rather make it short and sweet than long and wordy and...well, you know.

* * *

**_Viva La Vida_**

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

windows and the sound of drums

People could't believe what I'd become

Swish and flick! It was simple enough according to their professors. Stand there, stand here, do this and do that, don't complain and listen up. Classes were a repetitive, and by nature, very dull activities at Hogwarts School. A student sat by himself in the library studying for Transfiguration. "Why in the hell would I care to learn how to turn a mouse into a pin?" he asked himself, aloud. "…I mean…" he went on. "If I was in such desperate needs for pins, I'd buy some!"

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall sat a younger girl. She was not alone, unlike the older boy. She sat with a friend. "…and what did you say?" asked one of the girls, as she stuffed some toast in her mouth before class started.

Her friends looked at her curiously, "nothing, what was I supposed to say?" asked Luna, she looked away and stared forward, examining the Slythering table. "Is it true?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a Gryffindor. She joined the group of girls and piled her plate with food.

Luna looked at Ginny, she didn't know if she should ask. She did anyway. "Is it true that all the girls like him?" questioned Luna. Her friends looked at her, puzzled. Luna was used to her friends looking puzzled, but this time there was a hint of bewilderment in their eyes.

"Well, he's not really my cup of tea," said Jane, after she swallowed a massive piece of toast. "He scares the crap out of me, to be quite honest."

One of the other girls snorted her milk; apparently, she was amused by Jane's comment. Lisa commented, "I bet you love him! I bet you're only saying that because you don't want us to think you like a Slythering!"

Jane scowled at her now-formal friend. "Oh yeah!" she said in a cynical and louder-than-necessary voice. "I'm totally attracted to guys who give me nightmares. I mean…just last night I had sex with the boogieman!"

The girls stared at Jane, obviously oblivious. "Who's the boogieman? He doesn't go to Hogwarts does he?" asked Luna.

Jane looked truly annoyed now. Her scowl deepened and she looked from one girl to the next. "You want to know the most frustrating thing about being muggleborn? You can never be witty with your comebacks!" said Jane, she got up and started to the entrance, while she talked to herself. "Who's the boogieman? Honestly…"

Later that day Luna had to endure History of Magic. Being the Ravenclaw she was, she had t pay attention. That was, of course, until she notice a certain blond looking at her. He looked away instantly, blushing slightly. He looked tired and worn out.

She kept looking at him, wondering why he was looking at her in the first place. She reluctantly looked away after giving up hope of ever figuring him out, or at least in the next thirty minutes.

"What do you want?" History of Magic had ended, thankfully, and Luna was on her way to the Great Hall. Draco had appeared out of a dark corner of the corridor.

"Considering you're the one approaching me…I guess I should be the one asking questions," answered Luna, as she turned to him. She smiled; she always smiles, thought Draco. "What do you want?"

He looked at her. He didn't look puzzled, he looked curious. "I guess I wanted to say…hi." he walked away. Luna was astonished, she didn't expect that. As he walked away she noticed how he walked. He seemed as if the world rested on his shoulders, he looked broken. He looked dead. He was changed, and that's when she thought, viva la vida for I have not yet lost my soul to my foes.


End file.
